This is a multi-center open label study of the safety and activity of Saquinavir soft gelatin capsule formulation in combination with other antiretroviral drugs. Saquinavir is a new antiviral drug that is being studied for the treatment of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). Saquinavir works in a different way from another group of anti-HIV medication called reverse transcriptase inhibitors (e.g., AZT, ddC, ddI and D4T). The drug is still in development. The drug is given three times a day by mouth but must be taken immediately after eating for it to have good absorption into the body. This protocol is designed to establish the safety profile of Saquinavir at higher exposures than those possible with the currently marketed hard gelatin formulation and to provide safety and activity data on combining saquinavir with anti- retroviral drugs.